Fullmetal alchemist reborn
by Trisha85
Summary: Edward,Alphonse Elric and their family and friends been reborn in the harry Potter verse
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Fullmetal alchemist**

**Fullmetal alchemist Reborn**

**Characters:**Harry Potter/Roy Mustang,Draco Malfoy/Edward Elric,Mae Hugh's/Fred Weasley,Alphonse Elric/Neville Longbottom,Gracia Hugh's/Astoria Greengrass,Winry Rock bell/Ginny Weasley,Alex Louis Armstrong/George Weasley

**Summary**: Edward, Alphonse, and their friends and family have been reborn in the Harry Potter verse

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore,Molly,Ron Weasley**

**Warnings:Swearing from Edward(Fred Weasley)/Slash meaning M/M, F/M**

**Pairings: Harry Potter(Roy Mustang)/Draco Malfoy(Edward Elric),Fred Weasley(Mae Hughs)/Astoria GreenGrass(Gracia Hughs)**

**Character's Reborn are:**

**Roy Mustang:Harry Potter**

**Riza Hawkeye: Hermione Granger**

**Mae Hugh's: Fred Weasley**

**Alphonse Elric: Neville Longbottom**

**Edward**** Elric: Draco Malfoy**

**Gracia Hugh's: Astoria Greengrass**

**Winry Rockbell: Ginny Weasley**

**Alex Louis Armstrong: George Weasley**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was doing his chores when all of a sudden a vision hit him**(Star of** **vision)**"_Hey there Roy of my Elicia she soooooo cute."No Maes, now leave before I light you on fire.""Now sir no threatening your friends sir you have been warned about that."(**End of vision)**_then he said"Well that was weird never had that happen before."Then heard a hoot and he looked up and saw a owl there with a letter attached to his leg and said"Is that for me?"He then took the letter it said

"_Dear _

_Hope this letter finds you well,we at gringotts noticed that you have not been receiving any of our notices,this letter is a port -key the password to activate it is "HOME"if you decide to come we have some things to talk about ._

_Sincerely Bloodfang Potter family vaults manager_

Harry then thought it over then he said"HOME"and he disappeared and then reappeared in the hall of gringotts when a goblin was standing there to great him said"Good after noon mr. Potter your account manager BloodFang is waiting for you, in his office if you would follow me please."Harry nodded his head and started to follow the goblin down the hallway and to a set of big double doors and the goblin knocked then he heard"Enter"The goblin opened the door and said"Sir brought mr. Potter here.'"Ah bring him in and then leave us."Harry then went in and the goblin behind him then closed the door then BloodFang said"Welcome mr. Potter it seems that someone has been steeling from you and here at gringotts we take that very personally, so if you would drop three blood onto this piece of paper."

Then Harry cut his thumb and let the three drops onto the paper that had read:

_HARRY POTTER(COLONEL ROY MUSTANG-FLAME ALCHEMIST)_

_Mother:Lilian Rose potter-nee evans_

_Father:James Fleamont Potter_

_Godfathers:Sirius Black,Severus Snape_

_Godmothers:Alice Longbottom and Narcissia Malfoy nee Black_

**_Monies_**

_Potters:20 thousand Gallons_

_Black:30 thousand Gallons_

_Perevells: 50 billion Gallions_

_Griffindor: 40 billion Gallons_

_RavenClaw: 30 billion Gallons_

_HufflePuff: 40 billion Gallons_

_Slytherin: 50 billion Gallons_

**_Potions added to person_**

_Loyalty potion doused by Albus Dumbledore_

_Clumsy potion doused by Albus Dumbledore_

_Love potion doused by Molly Weasley,Albus Dumbledore clued to Ginny Weasley_

**_Blocks_**

_Animagus blocked:50% by Albus Dumbledore (30% broken by self)_

_Metamorphamagus blocked: 30 % by Albus Dumbledore (30% broken by self)_

_Smarts: Blocked 40% by Albus Dumbledore (80% broken by self)_

_Magic blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore(90% broken by self)_

**_Money put into vaults of_**

_Albus Dumbledore: 5,000 Gallons_

_Order of the Phoenix: 25,000 Gallons_

_Molly Weasley: 5,000 __Gallons_

_Ronald Weasley: 2,000 Gallons_

After Harry had read that he then asked the goblin"What, can you get back what this Albus Dumbledore has taken from my vaults,and what does it mean that I am this Roy Mustang,I don't understand any of this can you undo it all please?""Of course heir Potter, first things first,when it says that you are this Roy Mustang it means that you are his reincarnation,I'm sure you've been getting visions from another live?"Harry then thought for a second and said"Is that what they are memories from another live?""They are indeed Heir Potter,if you would like we can undo the blocks and get rid of any potions in your system and undo the blocks on your memories from you first life?"

Harry took a second to think then he looked up with determination in his eyes and said"Yes please Lord goblin,I would very much like that."then the goblin said"Well then first we'll get rid of the potions and all the blocks on you first so if you would follow me to another room please."They then got up ad took a walk further down the hall to the cleansing room when Harry was asked"Well heir Potter if you would strip down and go into this pool please though watch for the markings on the floor and we will start the procedure."So harry did as told, he striped down right to the nude and walked into the pool and mindful of the markings,once he was up to neck deep the chanting started,the water had started to glow a pure white that it blinded him,after a while of being in the glowing water the chanting soon stopped which means that it was now over.

The healer then said"Alright if you would come out now and put on this rob,then we'll start with the next one it will be to remove the blocks on you though I warn you now mr. Potter it is going to hurt like hell."When Harry said"Don't worry I've had worse before."Harry then walked out of the pool and put the white rob on and followed the healer right to the stone slab that was right in the middle of the room,then healer said"Well mr. potter, if you would take the rob off we have to draw runes on all over you."So he then did as asked, once done the team of healers came and started to draw the needed runes on him with paintbrushes and he was trying not to move to much.

Once done the lead healer said"Heir Potter if you would get up on the slab we will start."once Harry was laying down careful of the runes the healers then started their chanting again when all of a sudden a huge amount of pain shoot threw him and all of his past memories had started to come back to him as clear as the chanting was done Harry (Roy)had past out.A few hours latter Harry(Roy) had woken up when the healer came and asked"How are you feeling now Heir Potter?"Then Harry(Roy) Sat up with out any pain and said"I feel better then I have ever been,now I have to go threw all of my memories that I have just gotten since now that I remember everything even before becoming Harry Potter."

Then the healer said"Well I'm glad then so may I ask then what am I to call you then?"Harry(Roy) thought for a second and then said"You can call me Roy,it was the name I have gone by in my last life and I will want to be called by it again."The healer smiled and said"Well I can understand that,if you would,put these on and after you are done getting dressed you can follow me to Bloodfang."The healer then left Roy in peace to get dressed,once he was dressed in the cloths that the healer gave him,he went to find the healer and said"Well lead the way my dear lady."

The healer then smiled and said as they started to walk"Well I can see that you were a bit of a charmer in your last life huh Roy."Roy then smiled and said"You have no idea my dear lady no idea at all."once they reached the office she knocked on the door when they heard"Enter"The healer opened the door and let Roy into the room and then sat down in the chair that he sat in before,once seated Bloodfang said"Well Heir potter we got back all of the money that was taken from you and with interest of course lots of interest,so how do you feel now with out the blocks and the potions in your system?""I actually feel quite free thank you,I even received all of my memories from being Roy Mustang,though of course I would like to start being called Roy and would like to ask if it is all possible to be emcapicated?"

Bloodfang smiled and said"Of course there is."Bloodfang then got out emcapication papers for Roy to sign and said"Here are the emcapication papers for you to sign,these papers will make you an adult in the eyes of the ministry and none can undo them either."Once Roy had signed the papers and handled them back to Bloodfang who also signed as a witness then they where filed in the ministry.

Harry after his business in gringotts he left and decided to do some shopping for a wardrobe since he was in need of one his first stop was madam milkins he walked in and said"Hello, I'm here to get a new wardrobe?"Then Matron came out of the back and smiled and said"Why hello there I'm Madam Milkins I'm the owner of this store, how can I help you sir?""I would like a new wardrobe please I'm in need of one."Of course follow me please and we'll get you all set up with one,so what colors are you looking for dear?"Roy thought and said"Well, I would like some greens,blues,grays and blacks."

Then the Matron said"I see, and what type of cloths do you want as well?"Roy thought for a second and said"Some blue jeans,dress pants,shorts for summer,dress shirts,wife beaters,t-shirts,sweaters,a couple of robs, cloths for formal wear and non formal wear as well and that's about it and oh a couple of boxers shorts too please?"The Matron smiled and said"My you know what you want don't you,I'll have your order done in 5 hours you can come back then young man it'll cost you 130 gallons please?"So Roy paid and told her to put it under Roy Mustang name.

Once done there he decided to go looking for a place to live in the alley so he found a realator and walked up to the Secretary and asked"Hello My name is Roy Mustang and I'm looking for a place to buy please?"He said with a charming smile,and the secretary smiled shyly back and said"Of course we can help you,do you have a place in mind sir?"Roy then said"I would like something small about a one to two bedrooms,a large kitchen,living room,two bathrooms the master must have it's own bathroom of course a small back yard as well and money is no problem."

the secretary then looked on her computer and said"Well, there is one place that is for sale it's beside the Malfoy Mansion, no one had wanted to buy it for that reason,but if you want it it's yours, I can get someone to take you out to see it mr. mustang sir."Roy then smiled at her and said"Yes,please thank you I would like that very much before deciding on it.""Of course just let me call in Marry she'll show the house."In a few minutes later a blonde woman came out and said"Hello there my name is Marry Smith and I'll take to you the house beside the malfoy mansion."

Roy then said"Well then my dear lady lead the way."He smiled at her making her blush,once there Marry showed Roy the house and Roy loved it and said"I'll take it where do I sign?"Marry smiled brightly at that and brought Roy back to her car and took out the papers and the keys to the house and said"Here are the papers for you to sign mr. Mustang, hope you enjoy your stay here and here is the keys to the house."Roy smiled and he took the keys and handed the papers back to be filed,Roy went back into the house and had a better look around and noticed that the house came fully stocked with furniture so the only thing he had to buy was the groceries so that is what he went and did.

*************(Line Break)*******************************

Around the time October came and went Roy had been in his new house for a few months he had went back for his new was now sitting at his stable eating his breakfast when he heard a tapping on the window near him, so he got up to open a window the owl flew in and landed on his table when he noticed a letter tied to it's leg, he walked over to it and he gently untied it read"

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_ Headmaster: Albus __Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin,first class,Grand Sorc,Chf Warlock,_

_ Supreme Mugwump,International confed of wizards)_

_Dear _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry._

_Please find in-closed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September the 1rst_

_Sincerely_

_Minerva Mcgonall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Roy then notice another letter in the envelope which he took out to read as well and it read"

_ Hogwarts school of witch Craft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORMS_

_First years will require:_

_ sets of plane work robes(Black)_

_ plain pointed hat(Black)for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves(Dragon-Hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak(Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils cloths should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have the following:_

_The standard book of spells by Miranda __Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyillda Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_fantastic beasts and where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces:A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron(Pewter standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_students may bring with them, if they desire,an owl,a cat OR a toad_

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED _

_ THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_yours Sincerely _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chef Attendant of witchcraft provision_

_###########(Line Break)################_

After Roy was done reading his letter, he decided to go to Diagon alley to get his school supplies today and maybe hoping that he will run into the others, if they had been reborn as well or if it was just after he was done eating his breakfast Roy decided to go and get his school supplies in Diagon alley,once there he went to Madam ma'am Milkins to get his robs when she said"Oh hello there again,here to your Hogwarts robs dear I have another boy to get done?"Then the other boy turned a bit and spotted him, his eyes went wide and said"Hey,there Roy how's it been,it's me Maes."Roy's eyes went wide with a bit of tears in his eyes then he blinked them away and said"Hello there fullmetal,how have you been huh pipsqueak?""HEY,who are you calling so short an ant will mistake me for it's child!,huh?Colonel Bastard what are you doing here?""Why Fullmetal shopping for robs like you."Roy said with a smirk.

Draco nodded his head and said"Have you found Riza yet or any of the others?"Roy sighed and said"No,though I'm sure that Riza that she'll kill me for not finding her first though."Draco sniggered and said"I can see it now Roy,you running away from Riza while she shoots at you, she has done it before when you pissed her off."Roy then shuddered at that memory and said"How about when you pissed her off Fullmetal, now that was funny watching you run from her.""It was not funny."Draco whined at Roy,it was then that Draco's parents came in and saw their son interact with the other boy like they were close or something.

Draco then noticed his parents and said"Mom,dad this is Harry Potter,harry these are my parents."Then Roy turned and bowed to them and took Lady Malfoy's hand and kissed her fingers tips and said"The pleasure is all mine,though you may call me Roy if you like,it's what I like to go by."Then Lord Malfoy said"Of course,it's a pleasure to meet you as well Roy,tell me are you here alone and are finished shopping?""No I'm not I just got my wand and my trunk left to by Lord Malfoy.""Then I insist that you come with us to finish your shopping that's all Draco has left as well."

Roy then smiled and said"I would love to Lord Malfoy please lead the way."Edward smiled and shocked his head at his friend and said to him"You haven't lost it have you Colonel, you are still a charmer."Roy just smirked at Edward instead of answering him,they then went into the wand shop when the owner said""I was wondering when I be seeing you ,I remember it like yesterday when your mother and father where in here buying their first wands,ah lord and lady Malfoy it has been awhile and I see you brought your son to me as well, well who wants to go first then?"

Roy and Edward smirked at each other when Edward said"I will.""right which is your wand arm then?"Edward then showed him his right arm


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Around the time October came and went Roy had been in his new house for a few months he had went back for his new was now sitting at his stable eating his breakfast when he heard a tapping on the window near him, so he got up to open a window the owl flew in and landed on his table when he noticed a letter tied to it's leg, he walked over to it and he gently untied it read"

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin,first class,Grand Sorc,Chf Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump,International confed of wizards)_

_Dear_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry._

_Please find in-closed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September the 1rst_

_Sincerely_

_Minerva Mcgonall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Roy then notice another letter in the envelope which he took out to read as well and it read"

_Hogwarts school of witch Craft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORMS_

_First years will require:_

_sets of plane work robes(Black)_

_plain pointed hat(Black)for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves(Dragon-Hide or similar)_

_winter cloak(Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils cloths should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have the following:_

_The standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phyillda Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_fantastic beasts and where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces:A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron(Pewter standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_students may bring with them, if they desire,an owl,a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED_

_THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

_yours Sincerely_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chef Attendant of witchcraft provision_

_###########(Line Break)################_

After Roy was done reading his letter, he decided to go to Diagon alley to get his school supplies today and maybe hoping that he will run into the others, if they had been reborn as well or if it was just after he was done eating his breakfast Roy decided to go and get his school supplies in Diagon alley,once there he went to Madam ma'am Milkins to get his robs when she said"Oh hello there again,here to your Hogwarts robs dear I have another boy to get done?"Then the other boy turned a bit and spotted him, his eyes went wide and Roy's eyes went wide with a bit of tears in his eyes then he blinked them away and said"Hello there fullmetal,how have you been huh pipsqueak?""HEY,WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT AN ANT WILL MISTAKE IT FOR IT' S CHILD!,huh?Colonel Bastard what are you doing here?""Why Fullmetal shopping for robs like you."Roy said with a smirk.

Draco nodded his head and said"Have you found Riza yet or any of the others?"Roy sighed and said"No,though I'm sure that Riza that she'll kill me for not finding her first though."Draco sniggered and said"I can see it now Roy,you running away from Riza while she shoots at you, she has done it before when you pissed her off."Roy then shuddered at that memory and said"How about when you pissed her off Fullmetal, _now_ that **was** funny watching you run from her.""It was not funny."Draco whined at Roy,it was then that Draco's parents came in and saw their son interact with the other boy like they were close or something.

Draco then noticed his parents and said"Mom,dad this is Harry Potter,harry these are my parents."Then Roy turned and bowed to them and took Lady Malfoy's hand and kissed her fingers tips and said"The pleasure is all mine,though you may call me Roy if you like,it's what I like to go by."Then Lord Malfoy said"Of course,it's a pleasure to meet you as well Roy,tell me are you here alone and are finished shopping?""No I'm not I just got my wand and my trunk left to by Lord Malfoy.""Then I insist that you come with us to finish your shopping that's all Draco has left as well."

Roy then smiled and said"I would love to Lord Malfoy please lead the way."Edward smiled and shocked his head at his friend and said to him"You haven't lost it have you Colonel, you are still a charmer."Roy just smirked at Edward instead of answering him,they then went into the wand shop when the owner said""I was wondering when I be seeing you ,I remember it like yesterday when your mother and father where in here buying their first wands,ah lord and lady Malfoy it has been awhile and I see you brought your son to me as well, well who wants to go first then?"

Roy and Edward smirked at each other when Edward said"I will.""right which is your wand arm then?"Edward then showed him his right arm and Ollivander then went to find the perfect wand for Edward,when he got back and got Edward to try it, it shattered completely then he asked Roy"Wand arm please?"Roy said"It's my left arm.""Right let's try it huh see if you can't find a wand without shattering it."So Ollivander then went to the back and grabbed a wand and let Roy try it and it burst into flames,

Then Ollivander said"Well looks like we'll have to make you two your wands come over here and place your hand over the woods and cores to see which ones accept you."So Edward went first he placed his hand over the woods and he got the willow wood and then he moved his hand over the cores and the core that accepted him was the Threstal tail hair,then Roy went next and he like Edward started with the woods once his hand was over them the Ebony wood accepted him then he moved his hand over the cores and of course the Phoenix Feather had accepted him for a core what with his love of fire then Ollivander said"Well it will take me about oh 2 to 3 hours to make them so you can come back then."

Then the Malfoy's and Roy left the shop when lady Malfoy said"Well how about we go for ice cream while we wait huh."so they all agreed and walked into the ice cream shop ordered their ice cream and sat down to wait for their order when their order came in Roy and Draco went up to get get it then sat back down they then started to eat there ice cream.

The Malfoy's and Roy went back to Ollivander's after the 3 hours were over to pick up their wands,Roy goes back to his place after getting the rest of his shopping list and the Malfoy's went back to their manor after getting Roy to agree to come over near the end of the was soon near the end of summer so Roy made his way over to the Malfoy mansion when he got there the gate then opened for him,and he started on his long walk up the driveway to the mansion.

Once there Roy knocked and the door opened and there stood Lady Malfoy who smiled when she saw him and said"Well Roy it's nice to see you made it dear,do please come in it must be getting pretty cool out there."Once inside Roy took off his coat and lady Malfoy took it and hanged it up and Roy said"It is a pleasure to see you again lady Malfoy is Draco home?"Lady Malfoy then smiled and said"He is indeed dear he is up in his room right now I'll call him down for you Dobby!."Then a little creature popped in and said"Mistress called for dobby?""Yes dobby can you please go and tell Draco and my husband that we have company please?""Of course, miss Dobby will be doing that right away."Then the creature popped away and a few minutes Roy Saw Draco coming down the stairs with his father in tow they seemed to be in a discussion about something when they reached the bottom they then noticed Roy at the door.

Draco then went over and said"Hey,Roy how has your summer been treating you?""It's been good,Lord Malfoy pleased to see you this afternoon."Lord Malfoy said"Yes Roy it's a pleasure to see you as well."Then Draco said"Mother,Father can I take Roy to my room to talk please?"Then Lord Malfoy said"Of course Draco be down for dinner though.""Yes father."Draco and Roy then went up the stairs to Draco's room once in the room and the door closed Roy pushed Draco up against the wall and kissed him for all he is worth until they have to pull back for much needed air when Draco said"Damn, Colonel-bastard if I knew I just have to be away from you to be kissed like that I would've done so sooner."Then Roy just kissed him again to shut him up when Roy pulled back he rested his forehead against Draco's and said"God, I've missed you Fullmetal,missed soo much thought I would never see you again."

Draco then noticed that Roy was shaking a little bit and frowned and said"Colonel, I would never leave you,hell I even got my father to make a marriage contract for us so as of right now we're betrothed."Roy then smiled a bit at that little news and said"Good,cause your mine and no one else's,I've also been researching for a way to get our alchemy back hate being with out it."Ed just chuckled and said"I know what you mean,I miss having a metal arm and leg,thought I would be happy with a human arm and leg but nope miss the damn things."

They then moved to Ed's bed and sat down Roy then turned and started to kiss Edward again and he pushed him down onto the bed then he heard Ed moan under him Roy then smirked at there was a knock at the door Roy groaned at that he stood up he straiten his clothes and went to answer the door when he opened the door there stood Severus snape and Roy said"Yes can I help you?""Yes Narcissia said that dinner is ready if you would follow me I'll show you to the dinning hall."

Once the three made it to the dinning room Roy then whistled and said"Dang now this is a dinning hall."Narcissia then smiled and said"Thank you,Roy if you would like to sit anywhere at the table and we can begin to eat."Once seated they began to pile food onto their plates when Severus said"So Potter where have you living?"he said a bit snidely Narcissia frowned at that so did Lucius and Draco then Roy said"Well, for a little while I was living with my only living relatives the Dursley's,they of course kicked me out something about my freakishness or something so then I bought a place just down the road from here actually."

Then Narcissia said"Really no one has bought that place yet surprised that you bought it.""Yes I did,it's quite nice if you would like Narcissia I can give you a tour of it sometime just let me know when since my library is quite a mess right now,I'm kinda researching something."Then Lucius picked up on that and said"Oh,really Roy mind telling me what your researching maybe I can help you a fresh pair of eyes.""I'm admit I'm researching alchemy have a few books of it in my library and found them to be interesting."

After a while of talking and dinning Roy then said"Well,it's is getting quite late I should be home mind if I use your floo?"Then Lucius said"Of course you can Roy allow me to escort you to the room.""Thank you."Lucius and Roy left to the floo room once their Lucius said"I'm sure that Draco told you that he asked me to make a marriage contract for the two of you,you won't actually get married until you have graduated Hogwarts."

Then Roy said"Yes sir Draco has told me much of what the contract entails as well."Lucius the smiled and said"I see very well have a good evening Roy We'll see you on the 1st of September.""Of course sir good night.""Good night Roy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

On the morning of September the 1st Roy was getting everything into his trunk and ready to leave once done he went to his floo room grabbed a pinch of power and stepped into the fireplace and said"PLATFORM 9/3 4's."Then he stepped out onto the platform when he spotted Draco and his parents he went over and said"Good morning Lord and Lady Malfoy,Heir Malfoy."Then Narcissia said"Good morning Roy,I see you are here bright and early for the train.""Yes Ma'am don't want to be late for the train."

Roy had said with a smile and a bow to them as well then Draco said"Well come on Roy let's go and find ourselves a compartment before everyone show's up.""Of course Draco lead the way."


End file.
